My Inuyasha Tale
by Shippou's 7 Treasures
Summary: Chapter 2 is in! Pink tree bark...Eyes....This could be my time to escape. No Chapter 3 if I don't get reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Kouga are not my own characters.**

My Inuyasha Tale: Chapter 1

One day Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down a forest path. All of a sudden Sesshomaru jumps out of the bushes and yells at Inuyasha, "Give the sword!" "No!" Inuyasha yells back. Kagome screams! Kouga has grabbed her from behind a near tree! "Help me!" she cried. Inuyasha tried to dash after them but Sesshomaru grasped him by the neck and yelled "Give me the dang sword Inuyasha!"

"You can't even hold it you giant dirt bag!"

"Why you little!"

---

Kagome lost sight of the two through the branches and leaves as the wolf demon held her by the waist and ran through the trees.

As Kagome became more aggravated at Kouga she finally yelled at him "You can go around those you know!" Kouga pondered at this for a moment. Then his face filled with surprise and he suggested "Or I could fly!"

"Noooo! Kouga you idiot!" screamed Kagome as Kouga jumped into the air!

"WEEEEEEE!...Uh oh!" Kouga, being the stupid moron that he his, of course didn't realize that he really couldn't fly. Kagome screamed in terror as she went crashing to the ground. She shielded her eyes until she met her doom.

Suddenly a great jerk seemed to want to cut her in half. She uncovered her eyes and saw the hard ground two inches below her face. She looked up at Kouga with a confused look on her face. "Just kidding!" He joked. Kagome's jaw dropped in shock. "How could you do that to me? We could've died Kouga, you retard!" This went on and on as Kouga stole Kagome up the mountain toward his clan's cave.

---

Back at the path, the fight between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continues. Their swords hitting each other for defense of the holder. It looks as if there would be no end.

"Give me the sword!"  
"No!"

"I'll give you a dollar."

"No!" Inuyasha yelled again.  
"Two dollars?"

"NO!"

"I'm growing tired of this Inuyasha! Oh! Here, here." Sesshomaru, while having some difficulty holding off Inuyasha with one hand, started rummaging through his pocket.  
"Here Inuyasha! See the nice shiny nickel?" Inuyasha's eyes were fixed on the nickel and all it's…..beauty.  
"You can have the nickel, if, you give me the sword." Sesshomaru moved the nickel back and forth in front of Inuyasha's fixed face. Only a few seconds past until Inuyasha jumped and grabbed for the nickel, snatching it from Sesshomaru's own hands! Inuyasha sat contently trying to munch on the silver nickel.

His older brother stood there watching him with the most confused look on his face. He pondered "Why is he so interested in that stupid coin? I don't even know if I want the sword anymore. If he's owned if for so long then there's no wondering what he did to it." He slowly stepped back and made his way down the long forest path. Inuyasha was still munching on his nickel when he grew angry. He chunked the nickel at Sesshomaru's head, knocking him to the ground below his feet.

"The nickels not shiny no more! How dare you give me a non-shiny nickel to munch on! I hope you stay out cold!" Inuyasha stormed off to go try to find Kagome.

---

Will Inuyasha find Kagome? What does Kouga plan to do with Kagome? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

My Inuyasha Tale: Chapter 2

_"I'll give you a nickel Inuyasha!"_ said Inuyasha to himself in a high pitched voice. "Give me a nickel….Well I don't want your stupid nickel anymore!" Inuyasha was talking to himself as he walked down the path away from his unconscious brother. "I suppose I should find Kagome. Why doesn't Kouga just drop it? His woman my foot. I guess I'll just have to-WHAAAA!"

Inuyasha fell face first to the ground. He rolled onto his side to see what he had fallen over. "Hmm…." He sat there Indian style staring at the root of a tree…..a pink tree…with eyes! Slowly making his way to standing, Inuyasha said to himself "….Something's not right here." The tree started to look worried. What would a tree be worried about?

"Okay….I know there's something wrong here…just give me a minute…."  
"Pink tree bark…"  
"Eyes…"  
"Green bow….What the-! SHIPPOU!"

"Oh darn it!"

Poof! In a second a little fox demon replaced the tree. "What are you doing here?" yelled Inuyasha.

"I was following you!"

"What were you doing that for?"  
"I don't know. I thought it would be fun. But after seeing you being so stupid over a nickel I realized that I wasn't going to see anything new." Shippou laughed at his little joke. But since there isn't anything new, Inuyasha started chasing Shippou around and around in circles.

"Inuyasha! Please, stop!"

"Come back here you little runt!"

"Ahhhhh!"

---

"Kouga put me down!" cried Kagome.

"Not yet. I've got to finish another round!"

"You can chase your tail later, just put me DOWN!"  
"Oh fine!"

Kagome's feet met the ground below her as Kouga loaded her off of his shoulder. "Now please? Just one more time." Kagome watched uninterested as Kouga went around and around and around chasing his tail. Kagome began to think to herself "_Maybe I could slip away and try to find my way back to Inuyasha while he's being an idiot." _Step by step, and inch by inch she managed to get probably 5 feet from the demon before deciding that running was her best option at this point!

"Hey get back here!" yelled Kouga as he failed to finish the final circle of his own little sport.

"Eeeeek!"

Kagome was tackled by the wolf demon in less than 5 seconds of her escaping. "What the heck do you want with me?" she yelled.

"You'll see."

Kouga held Kagome over his shoulder as he walked up the mountain. Kagome started to wonder why the heck she had had the urge to go through the well today. She had homework! _"How am I gonna finish that if this wolf won't let me go?"_ she thought. Her head perked up at the distant sound of yelling through the trees. Kouga seemed to have noticed it as well for he turned on a dime to listen.

"Come back here you fur ball!"

"Oh come on! It's not that big a deal. Ahhhhh! Leave me alone!"  
"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

Kagome's spirits lifted to hear Inuyasha. But fell just as easily to see them running strait for her! "Inuyasha stop!" BAM! "Ugh…" moaned Shippou as Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kagome lay on top of him.

Inuyasha, after getting over being dizzy, caught glimpse of the wolf demon below him. "KOUGA!" Both jumped off of the pile and into fighting position. Inuyasha wielding his Tensaiga.

"Hey Inuyasha! How's it going?"  
"Oh pretty good. I- Hey! Don't change the subject! Just hand over Kagome and we'll be on our way."  
"Don't think so Inuyasha!"

---

Who will win? Inuyasha or Kouga? Does anyone care what Kagome or Shippou thinks? Find out in My Inuyasha Tale: Chapter 3!


End file.
